High School 101
by X0Hinari0X
Summary: Well basically, Sakura transfers to Suna to get away from her neglectful parents. Other then that, it's really your typical high school story.
1. Author's Note

Okay. So I've finally got internet back and I'm going to re-do my stories. I've taken all the ridiculously short chapters and put them into one. I've already started putting together the other chapters. I'm going to try to update somewhat regularly. I'm so sorry for all this (_)

But anywhooo

This is a Gaara/Sakura fic. Gaara lives with Temari and Kankuro with Temari as acting guardian. Sakura has transferred and moved in with her Aunt Tsunade. Gaara is just coming out of his shell and he takes an interest in Sakura because she doesn't know about his past and isn't scared of him.


	2. Chapter 1

High School 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's affiliations. Although I wish I did. Susuke would perish.

This story may have adult content in it later on in the chapters.

I accept flames so please comment.

[[sfgds means]] Sakura thinking

/sfgds/ means Gaara thinking

She was humming "Grave Digger" low under her breath as she walked down the hall to the office of her new school. She looked at her watch. She only had fifteen minutes to get her schedule and get to class. She despised being late or missing the first day. That usually meant introductions. She sighed as she finally opened the office door. She walked in and looked around. There were only two other people in the room. She assumed the lady sitting behind the desk was a secretary and that the boy leaning against the wall was another student.

"Hi, I'm Shizune. Your Sakura Haruno correct? Okay, good. Take a seat and I'll be right with you."

Sakura looked at the lady behind the desk. [[Hmm, she seems nice enough.]] As she sat down she couldn't help but to look at the boy whose hair was the color of blood. [[Wonder if he dyes it?]]

"Sakura Haruno?" Shizune asked.

"Hai, I mean yes." Sakura replied.

"Here you go hun, your first class is down the hall to the right okay. Have a good day." Sakura took one last look at the red-headed boy [[maybe we'll have a class together and started walking down the hall.

Sakura walked into her first period class and looked around, trying to find a place to sit. She spotted an empty table in the back left corner. She could feel everyone staring at her as she took her seat. She hoped that the teacher wouldn't notice her. As she was listening to the teacher drone on and on about commas and punctuation being the "soul of a letter" she pulled out her note book and started to free write. She was so engrossed in her writing that she didn't notice that someone had taken the seat next to her until they poked her and said "Did you hear what the teacher?" She looked up quickly, startled. As soon as she saw who it was she immediately regretted it. It was that boy from the office

Gaara P.O.V.

It was the girl from the office. /That really cute girl... NO! I will not think like that. It's bad enough Temari and Kankuro tricked me into socializing./ He kept staring at her as she gathered her-self and answered "well d..." She sighed, but Gaara simply continued to stare, keeping his face blank.

"No I didn't hear him. I was sorta off in my own little world." She blushed and looked down.

"He said that the seats were in now are our assigned seats for the year."

"...Oh. So I have to sit next to you the entire year?"

"Geez you make it sound like a bad thing. I can go ask for our seats to be changed."

"NO! Don't do that! I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

Gaara couldn't help but to smirk while Sakura tried to stop blushing.

"You blush a lot don't you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura quickly looked away and muttered "No."

Sakura made it through Math and Drama before she saw him again at lunch. She had just gotten her lunch when she noticed him. Sitting alone at a table. It seemed to suit him though, it didn't make him look like an outcast like it would any other person. She went and sat next to him saying "hay" as she sat down. Gaara looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. Why are you sitting here?"

"Uhmmmm... Cause I needed somewhere to sit?"

"Next to me? Why next to me? Shouldn't you be sitting with your friends?"

"What friends? I just moved here. You're my only friend here."

Gaara blinked in surprise. "I'm your friend?"

"Duh." Said Sakura as she rolled her eyes at him.

"How am I your friend?"

"I don't know. You ask a lot of questions. We don't even know each others names. Mines Sakura, what's yours?"

"Gaara."

"Nice name. What classes did you have after English?"

"Science and art. Why?"

"Just wondering. I had Math and Drama. What do you have next? I have Science and after that, History."

"Math then History." mumbled Gaara.

"Oooh. We have another class together. Awesome. What are you doing after School?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh..."

Just then the bell rang and Sakura got up and told Gaara she would see him during History.

Sakura went to Science and sat in the only available seat. In the middle of the room. She hated it when people sat behind her. It made her feel like they were watching her. They probably were. The teacher looked up as she sat down and asked her to introduce herself. Sakura inwardly groaned as she stood up.

"I'm Sakura. I just moved here from Tokyo."

"Have you made any friends yet Sakura?" the teacher asked.

"Yes I have."

"Who?"

"Gaara."

Sakura blinked in surprise as everyone scooted their desks away from her. She sat back down as the teacher started talking.

Sakura sighed as she walked to her locker to get her things for History. Science was horrible. She decided to hate it. The teacher had made them pair up to do an assignment in class. No one would talk to her. She didn't care though. She was used to it. She just hoped she wouldn't get into so much trouble at this new school. Just as she opened her locker she heard one slam then steps coming towards her. She looked up to see Gaara. "Where did you come from?" She asked in surprise. "My locker is two lockers down." Gaara told her. Sakura looked at him and noticed he kept fidgeting. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah.. Uhmm... Look, do you need a ride"? Sakura was taken aback as she hear this. She had thought he would be the unsociable kind. "Uhmm... Yeah, I guess." she answered. "Would you like to come over to my house? We can ride together and I can take you home after?" Sakura stood there stupefied, she could hardly make it all out for he had said it so fast. She closed her locker just as the warning bell rung. "Look, you don't have to answer now. You can think on it. but we have to go now or we'll be late." Gaara said as he took a huge socialization step by grabbing her hand and running down the hall, pulling her behind him.

Gaara's P.O.V.

He couldn't believe what he was doing. Talking to a girl. Touching a girl. Asking a girl over? He had to admit he liked it though. It felt good. Plus he also liked Sakura. He looked around the History room. This teacher didn't have assigned seats and he was hoping to get two in the back. Just his luck. The entire back row was taken. But the next row had a couple empty seats. He dragged Sakura and sat her down in one of them while he sat in the next one and took out two notebooks. The teacher started talking about the "The Enlightenment Revolution" and John Locke. He ripped out a page of notebook paper and started writing.

Sakura P.O.V.

Sakura sat there in a daze as she watched Gaara write. She had never really been touched before. She never had any friends close enough. Sakura was just thinking about this when a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. She looked at it and then looked at Gaara, who was diliberetly looking away. She open the note and read what it said.

:What kind of things do you like? What music, what are your hobbies.. etc? -Gaara

:I like all kinds of music. Anything from rap to jazz lol. I don't really have any hobbies. Cept writing maybe. How about you? -Sakura

:Ehh... I draw a little. Listen to music. Play drums. That's about it. Have you thought about it yet? -Gaara

:Yeah. I want to go. Meet you in the parking lot after school? In about 20 minuets lol? -Sakura

Sakura looked over to see Gaara looking at the paper like it was gold or something. She decided not to comment on it. Gaara looked at her and nodded. Sakura went back to listening to the teacher.

Gaara P.O.V.

Gaara was actually happy as he walked down the hall and out the front doors of the school. He has a friend. He couldn't believe it. He was actually smiling until he saw Sakura sitting on a cement block in the parking lot, crying. He all but ran over to her.

"Are you okay? Whats wrong?" he demanded.

"N-nothing. I uhh just uhh.. Nothing." Sakura stuttered out.

"Mhhh. Whatever. You don't want to talk about it , fine. Come on, the car is this way."

Gaara took her hand and helped her up and lead her to his car. He opened the passenger door and motioned for Sakura to get in. He went around and got in the driver seat as a boy in a hood with cat ears ran up to the car yelling "GAARA WAIT!" He stopped just before he hit the car and looked at the passenger seat and almost fell down. "WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?" he yelled as he pointed his finger at Sakura. "That, Kankuro is a girl. Meaning you sit in the back." Gaara informed him. Kankuro took another look at Sakura and got in the back as Gaara started the car. "Sooo... What's your name hot stuff?" Kankuro ask Sakura. "Uhh..." Sakura looked at Gaara. "Her name is Sakura and don't talk to her." Gaara told his brother. "Ooohh... I get it. Your Gaara's girlfriend huh? He already put a claim on ya. Awww. Temari is gonna be so happy. Gaara's got him self his first girlfriend." Sakura's eyes got big as Gaara almost swerved off the road. Gaara straightened out the car and glared at Kankuro in the rear view mirror. There wasn't anymore talking until Gaara pulled into the driveway when a girl with blonde hair in four pigtail ran out of the house screaming "OMG GAARA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Gaara growled and asked the blonde how the hell she knew. "Texting you imbecile. Kanky texted me and told me what happened." Gaara growled again and went around the car and dragged Sakura out and into the house as Sakura waved to the girl who she assumed to be Temari.

Sakura P.O.V.

Sakura gasped as she walked into Gaara's room. It was GEORGEUOS! The walls were painted Dark blue and the plush carpet was black with red undertones but his bedset was neon green. It really stood out. "You can sit on the bed." Gaara told her. Sakura nodded and took a seat. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a bit. Wait here okay?" Sakura smiled at him and nodded her head again. Gaara walked out of the room. Now alone, Sakura couldn't help but to think of what had happened earlier. About that boy who wouldn't leave her alone. She rubbed her side where he had hit her just as Gaara walked back in. She didn't realize he was there until he had grabbed her hand. "Tell me what happened." Sakura looked at him and couldn't help to think he looked so cute. And she couldn't help but to tell him this time. "There was this boy. Right after school. You weren't outside yet. He came up to me and started talking to me. I didn't like what he was saying. It frightened me so I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me but I pulled away and he hit my side and shoved me away." Gaara let go of her hand and said "Can you tell me who?" Sakura shook her head. "I don't know his name. I just moved here remember?"

"Well, can you tell me what he looked like?"

"Uhmmm... Really pale with black hair and weird eyes." (yes it's Sasuke. I know. It's not very original but oh well lol)

"If he talks to you again let me know okay?" Sakura nodded. "Well I came back in for my clothes so I'll be going now so uhmmm... See you in a bit." Sakura giggled as he grabbed his clothes and left the room. Sakura sat on his bed for awhile and looked around. After a bit she decided to snuggle down into the bed and after a few minutes, fell asleep.

Gaara P.O.V.

Gaara walked into his room after his shower to see Sakura sleeping on his bed. He just stopped and stared. He had no idea what to do. He decided that Temari is a girl so she should know what to do. He turned around and walked into the kitchen where Temari was looking in the cupboards.

"Uhmm... Temari, your a girl so you know stuff right?" Gaara asked his sister. Temari gave him a look and said "I'm so glad you notice Gaara and yes I know "stuff". Like 2 plus 2 is 4 and that the sky is blue. What do you need to know?" Gaara blushed and looked away as he mumbled "Sakura is sleeping on my bed. What do I do?" Temari looked at him like he was crazy. "Gaara? Have you and Sakura.. Uhmm... Done stuff?"

"NO! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Okay, okay calm down. I was only asking. Do you like Sakura? Is it a possibility?"

"Yeah I like her. Maybe I don't know."

"Well why don't you go wake her up and tell her it's time for dinner okay?"

"Yeah."

Gaara turned and walked back upstairs to his room as he thought of how to wake her up. He decided he would just poke her. As he stood over her he couldn't help but to think how beautiful she looked as she lay ed there sleeping. He poked her in the head (LMAO I've done this. It's hilarious when you do it really hard) and at first she didn't wake up so he poked her again and she opened her eyes and pouted at him. "What?" she asked in an agitated, sleepy voice.

"It's dinner time. Temari said to some downstairs."

"Really? Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep. What's for dinner?"

"We're having Spaghetti and garlic bread. It's okay, you were cute." Gaara turned away as he blushed. He couldn't believe he just said that!

Sakura P.O.V.

This is nice. Sitting at a dinner table with other people. It's funny too. Watching Kankuro try to eat everything while Temari beats him. It's very amusing. But the best part is Gaara. How he keeps looking over at me and blushing when he thinks I'm not looking.

"So.. Sakura, you just moved here right?" Temari asked the poor startled girl. She hadn't expected someone talking to her. "Yes, Temari. From Tokyo." Temari made a strange face when she heard this and looked at Gaara before talking to Sakura again. "We used to live in Tokyo. A long while ago. What do your parents do?" Sakura looked down at her plate as she replied. "I'm not exactly sure. They've never really talked to me. About that I mean. But it has to be a pretty good job I guess." Gaara kicked her foot under the table and stuck his tongue out at her when she looked up. She couldn't help but to laugh which, of course, made Temari and Kankuro look at her like she'd grown a second head or something, which made her laugh even more and even Gaara giggle a bit. They sat there together and chatted while they finished up their dinner. After a while Temari told Gaara it was about time to take Sakura home. When they started nearing her house which was only 11 blocks away, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand that was on the gear shift. They pulled into the driveway and Sakura unbuckled her belt and leaned over to whisper in Gaara's ear and give him a peck on the cheek and then dashed out of the car and into the house.


End file.
